captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Salvatore Gentile
(サルバトーレ・ジェンティーレ, sarubatōre jentīre) is a defender of Italy Youth, U-21 Italy and the Italian club Juventus FC, acknowledged to be Europe's best libero and is considered the successor of Franco Baresi. Description Gentile first appeared in ''World Youth'' (1994) ch.5 "Prologue and Beginning!", in the game between Inter Milan Primavera and Juventus Primavera. Etymology is not related to the forward Gentile who appeared in J Boys' Challenge as a member of Italy Jr. Youth and who is the inspiration for the Salvatore Gentile from the PlayStation game. Synopsis Previous arcs Battle of World Youth arc Principe Del Sole - Aoi's Chapter As Inter is winning 1-0 thanks to Shingo Aoi's performance, he insists on getting on the field explicitly for stopping him, despite being supposed to be transferred to the main team after that match, and risking a senseless injury. For the rest of the match, he completely blocks Aoi's attempts at breaking through and allows Juventus to reverse the score. After the final whistle, he ridicules Aoi and his technique, calling him a "Japanese monkey". World Youth Tournament During his stay in Japan, Aoi, humiliated and angered by Gentile's victory and arrogance, learned the Right-Angle Feint, to defeat the defense specialist. However, after Gino Hernandez shows Gentile a video of Shingo using his new technique during the match against Saudi Arabia Youth, Gentile studies it, even though he claims that he isn't concerned at all. As a result, he learns the counter move, the Right-Angle Defense, and manages to beat Aoi again in their second duel, at the welcome party for the World Youth. Their first match in the World Youth is against Uruguay. Despite having the two defense specialists, Italy is unable to hold down Uruguay; moreover Gentile and Hernandez are both injured by Hino's Tornado Shoot. The injuries make them unable to play against Mexico, therefore, Italy only manages a draw in this match. These results mean Italy cannot advance through the group stage, despite having one more match against Japan Youth. In the match against Japan, with their team having taken 3 goals and the Italian supporters booing them, Hernandez and Gentile insist on playing the last 15 minutes, wishing to show their fighting spirit to the last moment. Gentile gives a spirited performance, but during the last attack from Japan, Aoi uses a newly-developed technique, the Right-Angle Tornado Feint, and wins the duel. Gentile, struck by the fact that Aoi has used his new technique, even though he could have just used his speed to overcome him because of his injury, finally admits that he has been surpassed, and says that it is his turn to chase after Aoi, as it is just the beginning of their duel. The Italian supporters, after seeing the players' spirit, once again recognize them as proud warriors. Road to 2002 arc As Kojiro Hyuga arrive in Italy to join Juventus, Gentile, who is playing for the same team, comes and greets him at the airport. During the match against Parma, after realizing that he is not yet worthy of the level in the Serie A, Hyuga is shocked. Despite that, Gentile and the other teammates still pass the ball to him, since Hyuga is a Juventus player, and a striker on top of that. Thanks to this, even though being continuously defeated by Thoram, Hyuga keeps on fighting until all of his stamina is depleted. After Hyuga is subbed out, Juventus manages to get a goal and win in the end. Rising Sun arc Gentile has a brief appearance alongside Gino Hernandez, in which both of them are watching the live TV football game between Olympic Japan and Olympic Germany (Madrid Olympics Tournament). Techniques Trivia *It is heavily hinted that he was inspired by real-life Italian player Claudio Gentile, who played for Juventus and was noted for his rough man-marking; his rivalry and antagonism towards the athletic Aoi is reminiscent of Gentile's marking of Argentine player Diego Armando Maradona during the FIFA 1982 World Cup, and the former's contemptuous remark that "football is not for ballerinas". Gallery |-|Art= Gentile event (DT) 1.png|Juventus FC A8ebd194c7d28e4d5e4f7e0e50521cd0.jpg|Juventus Gentile Italy (DT).jpeg|Italy Youth |-|Art (2)= Italy U20 (DT) 1.png|Italy Youth Italy U20 (DT) 2.png|Italy Youth & Aoi Gentile Italy (DT) 1.png|Italy selection team Gentile Italy (DT).png|Italy Italy (CTZ) 1.png|Art from Captain Tsubasa ZERO |-|Manga= Gentile Shingo (BWY).jpg|In Primavera tournament Right Angle Defense ch49 (BWY) 1.jpg|Right-Angle Defense World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth tournament World Youth ch51 (BWY).jpg Gentile and Hernandez manga.png|'Gentile' & Hernandez Italy ch55 (BWY) 1.jpg|'Gentile' & Hernandez w/ coach Gentile ch25 (RT) 1.jpg|'Gentiles Long Pass Juventus (RT).jpg|Gentile & Hyuga in Juventus FC Gentile Gino ch83 (RS).png|'Gentile''' & Hernandez (Rising Sun) External links de:Salvatore Gentile Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Defenders Category:Players from Italy Category:Players of Serie A Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc